


Procession

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, Escape, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Technobabble, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was no time for arguing, since they had to take action, and soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Wheeljack/Bulkhead--do-overs"

"And here I thought things couldn't get more complicated," Bulkhead gritted out, slamming his fist against the console.

"Bulk, relax," Wheeljack responded, trying to calm the green Autobot down. "We'll figure a way out of this."

Bulkhead turned and glared at the Wrecker. "Easier said than done, Jackie. I know you're good with thinking up of a plan on the spot, but not _that_ good. I'd say this is as good a time as any to think of something we'll both agree on."

"And yet," Wheeljack cocked his helm, optics narrowed. "if we're gonna survive this scrapheap we're gonna have to - "

Hurried footsteps and the sound of rumbling engines echoed through the corridor. They both seized up. Wheeljack then threw Bulkhead a knowing look, and Bulkhead nodded.

It was no time for arguing, since they had to take action, and soon. The Wrecker took a deliberate step forward, right next to Bulkhead, close enough to hear the drumming of his spark. He lifted his blaster and shot at the console.

Bulkhead almost stumbled backward when the door slid, and he turned to Wheeljack, who wore a smug smirk on his faceplates. He was just as impossible as ever, but the Autobot loved him for it.

"There will be the time for do-overs," Wheeljack said, putting a servo on Bulkhead, pushing them both against the wall avoid being seen. "But not now."

"You can say that again, Jackie." Bulkhead replied, shaking his head.


End file.
